WarCraft IV - Chapter 3 : The Rise to Glory (Alliance Campaign: ACT 1)
by Moraelas
Summary: My Warcraft 4 fanfic is divided into 3 chapters. Each chpt has 2 MAJOR race/faction campaigns, as well as some Prologue and/or Aftermath Campaigns. This time; The ALLIANCE major campaign (and also SCOURGE) in Chpt 3 is sub-divided into story ACTS as the stories of chpt 3 are very long. This one is already 23 full pages in MS Word and its not even 25% of the entire Alliance campaign
1. Human Alliance Campaign - PART I

Within the halls of the throne room in Stormwind is a lone young king who sits within the throne in such shame and grief. A young man sits while carrying a lot of burden in his deep thoughts.

Varian: "We came to them in our time of need, and they did not fail to aid us… They were there for us when it was our kingdom that fell, and now we… I… I failed them. I failed them all."

King Varian Wrynn looks upon one of the long white flag banners that hang within the center of his throne room. The flag banner shows a royal crest of a huge L-figured lettering. It is none other than the banner of the kingdom of Lordaeron. It is also the main symbol of the Alliance.

Varian: "Lordaeron is my homeland as much as Stormwind is… Terenas was also like a father to me… The people of Lordaeron are my people as well… Without the kindness of King Terenas and his people to aid us; the Alliance would not have been formed. We would have never defeat the vile forces of the Horde and reclaim our own kingdom of Stormwind…"

King Varian continues to look upon the Lordaeron flag banner in his throne room as he lets out a deep sigh of grief and disbelief to all that has come upon his thoughts, especially with regards to the tragic death of King Terenas that somehow reflects the death of his own father, King Llane.

Varian: "Arthas… old friend; why?!... What have you done?!..."

The recent news about the fall of the kingdoms Lordaeron, Dalaran and Quel'thalas at the hands of the Burning Legion and the Undead Scourge has been widely spread all throughout the other kingdoms of the eastern continent. The local denizens of Stormwind have all been shocked and disheartened upon hearing the fate of the northern Alliance kingdoms. Few surviving groups of humans and elves from Lordaeron that have successfully reached the safety of the kingdoms of Ironforge and Stormwind have told them all about the horrors that they suffered at the hands of the demons and the undead. Various reports have come to the king of some other small groups of survivors scattered around Lordaeron. At these times; King Varian intends to lead his own troops to the fallen lands of Lordaeron to find and rescue out the other survivors hiding within the place.

Varian assembles a considerable brigade from his own armies in Stormwind for a soon journey to the lands of Lordaeron. King Varian plans to land upon the Alliance town base of Southshore in the Hillsbrad Foothills where he and his people have first landed upon escaping to Lordaeron after the orcs destroyed Stormwind long ago. It has come to the king that the region of Hillsbrad has fortunately not been untouched during the Legion's invasion. Many of Lordaeron's standing militia forces that escaped to Hillsbrad Foothills have rallied and improvised themselves within Southshore as the town camp itself serves as a seaport for the Alliance refugees that would wish to escape to the southern kingdoms. Varian plans to reinforce the defenses of Southshore before heading to the main lands to find and rescue the other survivors within the dark corrupted lands.

In the midst of the assembly of the Stormwind army; King Varian prepares himself for war as he shall soon face the horrors of the undead for the first time in his life. The forces of Stormwind will battle the same evil forces in which the people of Lordaeron have long been fighting. Varian brings out his very own legendary sword called as Shalamayne. The Shalamayne is no ordinary blade. Forged by the high elves of Silvermoon from the very magical essence of the Sunwell; the elven sword of Shalamayne has been given to Varian Wrynn as a gift from King Anestarian and the high elves of Quel'thalas on the day of his coronation of his rightful kingship of Stormwind. Shalamayne has a unique narrow edge at the point and a thicker angled edge further down. There is a backward arch at the bottom of the blade, and the hilt is long and slender. King Varian shall use his Shalamayne upon fighting the undead forces and rescuing out the survivors in Lordaeron.

After a few days of preparation; King Varian Wrynn and his army has finally set out to the lands of Lordaeron. Before leaving; Varian assigned the venerated paladin and one of his most trusted friends, Bolvar Fordragon, to safeguard and oversee the kingdom of Stormwind in his absence. Bolvar gladly accepted the responsibility given to him by his king as he shall take on leadership of their kingdom while Varian and his troops would go on towards the northern lands. The king and his forces board on their ships and set sail through the Great Seas towards the northern route. The forces of Stormwind traveled on their ships for days until they finally passed on the lands of Kul Tiras and its neighbor island of Crestfall. Varian knows at that moment that they are getting closer to the lands of Lordaeron. It did not take long when they finally landed upon Southshore.

Upon landing on the seaport; the villagers of Southshore have all been surprised and were truly pleased to see the sudden arrival of Stormwind forces on their city. The villagers of Southshore consist mostly of humans but there are also some dwarves, and some elves residing within it. As the army of Stomwind got off their ships; the naval crewmen of the boats began to hand over the weapon equipments and food supplies they brought from Stormwind to the people of Southshore. The villagers of the town base were utmost happy upon receiving the great aid of Stormwind. At that moment; King Varian Wrynn got off his ship and began to look upon the village. All of the humans, dwarves and elves within the city have recognized Varian as they were all shocked and happy to see the actual arrival of the king of Stormwind onto their own village. Varian was truly pleased to see the people of Southshore safe and alive. A paladin named Raleigh the Devout serves as the good leader of the people within the Southshore came forth and spoke with Varian.

Raleigh: "Praise the heaven's light! King Varian Wrynn of Stormwind! You all came to us! I am Raleigh the Devout, a paladin of the Silver Hand and the standing leader of this village."

Varian: "Greetings Raleigh. It is a great pleasure to see that this village doing well and that all of you are still alive. My comrades and I have come all the way from Stormwind to give our aid to all of you who survived. When I first heard of Lordaeron's fall; I despaired. I was not there for all of you when the demons and undead were destroying your homelands… But not this time!..."

Raleigh: "During the invasion of the demons and the undead; majority of our people were killed. Lordaeron was quick to fall along with Dalaran and the elven realm of Quel'thalas. Those who were able to escape have fled in different scattered directions, King Varian. Luckily; some of our people have been saved by the forces of Stromgarde, while the others have fled to Gilneas. I also heard that the Aerie dwarves have accepted some of the surviving elves into their own domain."

Varian: "That seems to be great news. Its good know that the other kingdoms decided to help out and show support for their old friends and comrades in the Alliance of Lordaeron."

Raleigh: "The other kingdoms have been very helpful to us. However; that is all what they could do, King Varian. The undead armies in Lordaeron are too strong and vast. Even with help of the other kingdoms, retaking the Capital City and its territorial villages is impossible to achieve. But regardless of that; my only concern is the safety of the other groups of survivors that did not make it here in Southshore or to the other kingdoms yet are deeply hidden amongst the shadowy corrupted forests of Lordaeron. I care more about my own people rather than my ruined land. Truthfully; I was planning to once again seek out the other hidden survivors around the forests but lately, the undead forces have began to invade this region as well as they recently destroyed our outpost camp in Tarren Mill. I had no choice but to cancel down my mission of finding the survivors and focus up on the defense of Southshore instead. The undead forces have pressed us hard with their often assaults, and I fear that they might be able to conquer this village as well."

Varian: "We came here to give our supports upon fighting the undead, Raleigh. For that matter; I shall aid you defeat the undead forces in this region. I will lead my own warriors and defeat the undead forces that reside in Tarren Mill. After which; I shall also carry your mission of finding the other hidden survivors in Lordaeron and bring them all here. If there is truly no more hope in these lands; I imply that all of you should come along with us back to Stormwind."

Raleigh: "We no longer have any ships left and we have nowhere else to go. We are only doing our best to hold on against the undead now within this town encampment. We gladly accept your aid and hospitality, King Varian, as we would all wish to come along with you to Stormwind."

Varian: "Tell all the people in this village to prepare themselves for a soon departure. But before that; you must tell me about the current status of the main lands of Lordaeron in order for me to know where to look for the other groups of survivors that are hiding amongst the forests. I must find and rally them all. I will not abandon them to be killed and raised as part of the undead!"

Raleigh: "Well let me tell you this first, at some point not long ago; there happened to be some sort of civil wars amongst the Scourge. The undead forces have begun fighting one another. It was then when I grabbed the chance to find and save out some of the refugees which are now in this village. But despite the civil wars; the undead currently controls the Capital City and much of the Tirisfal Glades as well as the place called Plaguelands. The ruined villages of Vandermar, Stratholme, Hearthglen, Andorhal, Brill, and Strahnbrad are also crawling with undead. They also have a full control on the fallen elven kingdom of Quel'thalas. Other than the small groups around the southern forests of Lordaeron; I do know that the shattered kingdom of Dalaran has been retaken months ago. Since then, it became a hidden sanctuary for a few Alliance survivors that came from the Capital City through Silverpine Forests and the mountain passes of Alterac. Lastly, just like this region of Hillsbrad, the island of Darrow to the east has fortunately not been touched during the invasion of the demons and the undead in Lordaeron. Some of the Alliance refugees were successfully able to escape to the town camp of Caer Darrow, and to the distant stronghold of Tyr's Hand beyond the lake of the Darrowmere. That is all I know, King Varian."

Varian: "Alright, Raleigh. Very well then… That information is surely more than enough for me to complete my sworn mission. I know what must be done. But for now; I will have to deal with the undead forces in Tarren Mill first before I go searching for the other surviving refugees in the main lands. You and your forces will have to stay here and safeguard this town as well as our ships, Raleigh. I will be leaving some of my own warriors to help you in the defense of this village. Meanwhile; I will be leading my troops to assault the undead base camp in Tarren Mill."

Raleigh: "Yes, King Varian. On behalf of my comrades here in Southshore; I would like to thank you greatly for all your help and your generous acceptance to us in your own kingdom. From this day forth; I give my loyalties to the kingdom of Stormwind and to you as well… my king…"

Varian: "This is no different to the time when it was my people and I who needed help after the orcs destroyed our kingdom long ago. This is the place where I grew up, Raleigh. Lordaeron is also my homeland, and its people are my people. And this time; we have return for all of you…"

At that moment; Varian began assembling his troops. The king assigned a cadre of his soldiers to be left and help safeguard the village of Southshore while he would bring the lot of them with him. Raleigh and the other local villagers of Southshore gave a humble nod of respect towards King Varian and all the forces of Stormwind that has come to aid and save them. After a little while of preparation; the forces of Varian has finally been set as they have began to move out and head towards the northeastern direction to find the ruined town of Tarren Mill and defeat the undead forces that reside there. The defenses of Southshore lay secure at the leadership of the paladin, Raleigh the Devout, as well as with its defending forces that have been reinforced by the soldiers of Stormwind. Along with a brigade of brave and sturdy footmen of Stormwind; Varian sets out to find and crush the undead stronghold within the ruined human village of Tarren Mill.


	2. Human Alliance Campaign - PART II

The forces of Stormwind have marched for nearly an hour when Varian sensed the foul decaying essence of the undead around the areas. Varian and his warriors have also seen some dying trees and an area of vile blight upon the ground. In the mind of the king; he knows that they are getting closer to the ruined village of Tarren Mill. It did not take long after; the king and his men have finally reached the outskirts of the ruined town. Varian and his troops have all been horrified and disgusted to what they are seeing. Within the destroyed village stands an undead base with its building structures of ziggurats, crypts and a graveyard. The nearby gold mine on the other side of the town has been magically haunted as a group of strange cultists are seen mining gold from the mine. The undead base within Tarren Mill is crawling with zombies, skeleton warriors and ghouls. Despite the horrifying sight; Varian and his forces have not been intimidated at all but instead, they have all been fully enraged. With the undead presence in front of them; Varian's mind had been filled with utter anger and hatred over the Undead Scourge.

Varian: "So… These vile rotting wretches are responsible for the fall of Lordaeron and the other kingdoms. They shall feel our wrath and taste the might of Stormwind. We will avenge our fallen brothers and sisters in the name of the Alliance! Come, my warriors! Strike! For Lordaeron!"

Varian draws out his powerful and legendary sword of Shalamayne, and began to lead out an aggressive attack at the undead camp. The forces of Stormwind engaged themselves on a fierce war battle as they began to attack the undead base camp within Tarren Mill. The unsuspecting undead warriors clash against the assaulting warriors of Stormwind. The brave footmen valiantly battle against the groups of ghouls, zombies and skeletons within the base. Driven by hatred and vengeance; King Varian viciously strikes and brutally slays down any undead that he encounters. Within the scales of the battle; Varian and his warriors have the advantage as the undead forces are leaderless and the base camp within Tarren Mill is not fully fortified with proper defenses.

The forces of Stormwind gain the upper hand in the fierce battlefield. Many undead warriors are being slain while not even one of the soldiers of Varian has fallen. Slowly; the undead forces are being defeated. It did not take long after that when the forces of Stormwind have finally slain all of the undead forces, including the acolyte cultists, within the village of Tarren Mill. Varian and his forces then began razing down all of the undead building structures. After a little while later; the Stormwind forces have finally achieved the victory as they are successful upon defeating all of the undead warriors and destroying the enemy camp. Varian and his soldiers stand victorious upon the ruins of the undead base within the city of Tarren Mill with all of their enemies slain.

Varian: "We have finally defeated the undead in this region! But this is only the beginning… We shall face more of them out there on our search task for the other survivors within Lordaeron."

Right then; Varian and his men made their way back to the town base of Southshore to tell all the people in there about their triumph in Tarren Mill, and to make their preparations upon heading into the main lands of Lordaeron. Early the next morning; Varian and his troops left out the town base of Southshore and moved towards the main lands of Lordaeron. Before moving out; King Varian ensured the safety of Southshore and all the people who reside in it. The village camp is secured with proper fortified defenses and a considerable number of strong Alliance warriors under the leadership of the paladin, Raleigh the Devout. On the other hand; Varian and his forces marched towards the northwestern direction and head to the southern areas of Lordaeron. Varian and his troops have marched for a few hours until they finally entered the shadowy woods of the fallen kingdom. The forces of Stormwind were all disheartened to see the sad fate of the lands. Unlike the untouched lands of the Hillsbrad Foothills; the land around the areas is brown, ugly, and sick. The forests are all corrupted and slowly dying, and the air is polluted with orange mist.

Varian: "This place was once a sanctuary of good humanity. The forested lands were all teeming with life. And the people of the Alliance ruled this place with peace. Now; it is nothing more but shadow of its former glory. It has become a sad reminder of the tragic events that occurred here. The fate of these lands is far worse than the time when it was my own kingdom that fell. I dare not imagine the sufferings of all the people who once called this place as their homeland…"

Right then; Varian and his forces continued to march through the shadowy forests of Lordaeron. Varian remembers that the place as it is as he knows that they are getting close to the ruins of Dalaran, one of the Alliance kingdoms that also have been destroyed by the demons and undead.

Varian: "According to Raleigh; the ruins of Dalaran have somehow been retaken months ago and has become a bastion for some of the refugees that escaped from the Capital City of Lordaeron. We must head in there now, and get those survivors out of these dead lands."

Varian and his troops quicken up their pace as they head towards the northwestern route to the ruined city of Dalaran. Along their way; they were able to encounter various sorts of dark hostile creatures within the shadowed forests such as sasquatches, kobolds, golems, and some renegade groups of forest trolls and ogres. They have also encountered some leftover demonic forces of the Burning Legion lurking around the dark forests as well as some scattered groups of undead warriors. Among the groups of the undead warriors were some crypt fiends in which Varian and the other humans from Stormwind have seen only for the first time. One of the dwarven riflemen from Ironforge that are all part of the army of Varian explained about those undead crypt fiends.

Varian: "Those strange undead spider-like creatures are unlike all the forest spiders that I've seen before in my life. What exactly are they?"

Dwarven Rifleman: "Those nasty rottin' buggers are called as the Crypt Fiends, sire. They wir' ones livin' Nerubians that lived wi'in the arctic continent of Northrend."

Varian: "Nerubians?"

Dwarven Rifleman: "Aye. They are a race of ancient vile spider creatures in Northrend. Frem the stories; the Scourge had oolso destroy' their kin'dom and slaugh'ered many of 'em. Those that were been slain were raist' back as one with the livin' dead to become part of the undead army."

Varian: "Much to their misfortune; apparently they have all just been raised only to become part of a new evil. Regardless of what they were; they are nothing more but the same mindless living dead as any other that lingers within these lands. We shall slay these crypt fiends along with all the other undead warriors that come upon us. Slay those foul undead wretches! Slay them all!"

King Varian and his troops continue to fight their way and move on towards northwestern route. Suddenly; Varian notices that they have reached the areas where the trees on their surroundings are not dead, and ground is not brown and corrupted. According to the stories; the kingdom of Dalaran has been literally shattered because of very powerful spell used by a demonlord called as Archimonde yet the natural area surroundings of Dalaran have not been heavily corrupted unlike in the major areas of Lordaeron and Quel'thalas. At that moment; Varian realized that they are finally getting close the ruined kingdom of Dalaran. They also noticed that they are encountering less of the undead forces. After a little while later on; King Varian and his troops find themselves standing upon a hill overlooking destroyed huge building structures and towers on the plains. At last; they have reached the ruined city of Dalaran. Varian and the other humans from Stormwind were all devastated to actually see the entire kingdom of Dalaran literally shattered down to the ground. Right then; Varian and his forces hurriedly went down to see the ruined city up close.

Varian: "Damn. The kingdom itself is utterly destroyed into pieces! This is even far worse than the time that the Horde invaded this place. Damn those demons and those undead wretches!"

Varian and his forces ventured around the ruined kingdom to look for any Alliance refugees as what they believed to have. Upon searching around the areas; Varian then suddenly saw an elven priest walking towards the gate of a small undestroyed building chamber. The elf did not seem to notice the presence of the Stormwind forces around the area as he immediately entered the gate.

Varian and his warriors were not able to call upon the attention of the priest as they just quickly followed him to the small building chamber instead. Upon entering the gate; Varian noticed that the chamber leads down to what seemed to be like an underground dungeon of the old kingdom. The forces of Stormwind quickly went down to see where it leads as they intend to follow the elf and know if there are more Alliance survivors within the place. As Varian and his forces went down the underground chambers; they suddenly heard various voices of men and women talking to one another within the dungeons. This gave Varian and his forces a good glimpse of hope and joy as they know that will finally be able to rescue some of the Alliance survivors in Lordaeron.

Varian and his forces followed where the voices are coming from until they finally reached the main underground chamber of the dungeons of Dalaran. At last, onto to their joy and luck; they have seen a group of Lordaeron refugees that consist of humans, dwarves and high elves. King Varian and his forces were truly pleased to finally see some actual surviving refugees within the fallen lands of Lordaeron. More importantly; King Varian was also glad to see that the survivors are being led by two known great heroes in whom he had recognized. The survivors are being led by the well-known Archmage Rhonin Redhair and his beloved elven wife, Vereesa Windrunner who, along with the Alliance forces in Khaz Modan, have freed the Dragon Queen Alexstrasza and help the Dragon Aspects battle against the evil Dragon Lord Deathwing, many years ago.

Rhonin: "Damn that insolent scum, Garithos! He imprisoned those poor blood elves within these prison cells?! Those elves are your own kin, Vereesa. And because of that blithering fool; Prince Kael'thas and the rest of the blood elves are now gone! Damned that man to hell! He and the rest of those racist scums truly deserved what they got! If there is anything that turn out to be good in everything that has happened is that those self-centered arrogant racists are all finally dead!"

Vereesa: "Calm down, my love. There is nothing we could do now. What is done is done. Our prince and the other elves have gone away and come along with those naga warriors. I only pray that our prince and the others of our kin are in good hands, wherever they are. As for Garithos and his men; well… apparently, thanks to… my sister… they won't be a problem now."

Rhonin: "It truly saddens me to find out of everything that has happened to your sister, Vereesa."

Vereesa: "I should have been there, Rhonin. I should have been there alongside her. She was the only sister I've got left, and now… she has become… I blame myself, Rhonin. I blame myself to all that has happened. I should have stayed alongside her. I should have just shared her fate!"

Rhonin: "Vereesa, my beloved. If I ever let same thing happened to you then I would have never forgiven myself. I would damn myself. Your sister fought bravely and heroically upon defending your lands but you have chosen to do a better and wiser choice of rallying and saving out many lives as you can and fleeing to the safety of Aeries with our old friend Falstad. The Scourge was just too much. It was not only your kingdom that fell but also Lordaeron and our own Dalaran.


	3. Human Alliance Campaign - PART III

You saved the lives of the others from your own kin instead of seeing them get killed by the undead. You did the better thing to do, Vereesa. You only did the same thing as what the young sorceress, Jaina Proudmoore, have done upon leading out the human survivors in Kalimdor."

Vereesa: "Yes, my love… Thank you…"

Tears had come out of the eyes of Vereesa as she then lets out a warm hug for her own beloved husband. Rhonin comforts her wife of her pain and grief towards everything that has happened, most especially upon knowing the cruel fate of her own sister, Sylvanas Windrunner.

Varian: "I am truly happy to see all of you standing strong, my comrades. Praise the light that I have found all of you here, alive and well. I thought I would never find any more survivors in these fallen dark lands. It is good to know that you have all made it safely in this hiding place."

Rhonin: "What? Who the-?..."

Right then; all of the humans, elves and dwarves, including Rhonin and Vereesa, have turn their attention to where the voice had come from as they were all surprise to see Varian and his forces standing in the hall entrance of the main dungeon chamber. Varian then walks into the center of the room and warmly greets all of the Alliance survivors within the dungeons of Dalaran.

Varian: "Greetings to you all, my brave brothers and sisters of Lordaeron."

Rhonin: "V-Varian?! K-King Varian Wrnn of Stormwind!… i-is that you?!"

Varian: "Greetings to you; Rhonin Redhair, Vereesa Windrunner. It is good to see you all alive."

Vereesa: "What are you doing here, King Varian, and how did get here? How did you find us?"

Varian: "My brethren and I from Stormwind have journeyed here to find and rescue out all of the survivors of Lordaeron. We landed on the port of Southshore the other day. From there; we've learned of where we could find all of the scattered groups of survivors that are deeply hiding within these lands. I was told that I might find some in here, and just a while ago I saw one of the elven priests enter this very chamber. At last; we did not fail upon finding all of you here. We are here to save all of you out of these dead lands. All of you should come along with us."

Vereesa: "Praise the Light; you have come for us! Bless you and all of your troops, King Varian. We are indeed thankful for your kind help and rescue for these people, King Varian."

Rhonin: "King Varian, it is truly a great honor to see you here. Truthfully; just like you, Vereesa and I are also searching for some survivors around these areas. During the invasion of the Legion and the Scourge in Lordaeron; it was a rather unfortunate for us that we were not able to catch up with the Expeditionary forces led by the daughter of Admiral Daelin, Jaina Proudmoore, to the distant lands of Kalimdor. Seeing no chance of victory in fighting for these lands; Vereesa and I, have also gathered some survivors of Dalaran and Quel'thalas, and fled to the safety of the Aerie Peaks with our old friend, Falstad Wildhammer, instead. It was only recently when Vereesa and I decided to come back here in Dalaran and seek out for more survivors around Lordaeron."

Varian: "And you have done a great heroic job upon rallying out all these people here."

Rhonin: "Actually, King Varian… these people were already here by the time we arrived. They were part of the few groups who were lucky enough to escape from the Plaguelands and make it here. Vereesa and I were planning to head back to the Aeries with all these people but the undead forces have closed in around the Alterac passes. We also thought of heading to the southwestern region to the kingdom of Gilneas but unfortunately, there are still quite many undead marauders crawling around the forests of Silverpine, and moving out with a group such as this would be too dangerous. So… apparently… we are currently stuck here in the Dalaran ruins, King Varian."

Varian: "Then it seems my timing of arrival is just right. I suggest that you should all just come with us back to Stormwind instead. Our ships are stationed on the coasts of Southshore in the Hillsbrad Foothills. You should have no problem upon making in the town. There are many other refugees within that village encampment as they are also properly defending it. You should all be safe in that town for the mean time. My men and I are still going to find some more survivors around these lands before we all head back to Stormwind."

Vereesa: "You are truly a noble man, King Varian. Your offer is kind and generous. Rhonin and I will lead all of these people to Southshore but unfortunately, Rhonin and I will have to depart. We could not come to Stormwind with you. We have to stay here in these lands, King Varian."

Rhonin: "We have our unfinished businesses here, King Varian. We still have our forces in the Aeries and we will not leave the wildhammer dwarves. We are also coordinating with the forces of Stromgarde. Furthermore; we have to meet up with King Greymane of Gilneas. Now that all of these survivors are safe, we can now fulfill our other missions here. There is no need to worry about us, King Varian. Without the group of refugees, Vereesa and I can move along the forests fast and in stealth. We can hold out on our own. The undead won't be able to catch us."

Varian: "Very well then; just lead these people back to Southshore, and from there, you should be able to find an easy way to Gilneas. Meanwhile; my comrades and I would continue looking out for more survivors around Lordaeron. I was told that there are some who took refuge in the safety of Caer Darrow Island and to the stronghold of Tyr's Hand to the far east of Lordaeron. It will be much better if those surviving refugees would just come along with us in Stormwind. The undead heavily controls these lands, and it would be dangerous if they stay in there any longer."

Rhonin: "Well; for that matter, there is something important that you must know, King Varian. I heard that there are few small groups of hidden refugees scattered around the ruined village of Strahnbrad. Those refugees seemed intent on getting onto the river of Thondroril that separates Strahnbrad and the former Internment Camps of Durnholde, but the problem is that the undead fully controls the city of Strahnbrad. You must defeat the undead forces in Strahnbrad and save those refugees. Only then afterwards; can you sail northwards upon that river to the Darrowmere Lake and reach Caer Darrow. Tyr's Hand lies just beyond the Darrowmere Lake, King Varian."

Varian: "Thank you for that very useful information indeed, Rhonin. I promise you that all those refugees will be save out of these lands. Good luck on your mission. Farewell, Rhonin, Vereesa."

Vereesa: "We wish you good luck on your noble tasks as well, King Varian. Rhonin and I will be leading all these people now to Southshore as we would head on towards Gilneas afterwards."

Rhonin: "Be careful out there; good king. We will be seeing you sometime again. Farewell."

Right then; Rhonin and Vereesa round up all the humans, dwarves and elves around the dungeon and head out of the underground chambers of Dalaran. The two heroes led the Alliance survivors towards the region of Hillsbrad and went to the direction from where Varian and his forces have come from. Meanwhile; the forces of Stormwind led by Varian have also move out of the ruins of Dalaran and made their way to the Alterac Mountain passes to reach the village of Strahnbrad. Before leaving the place; King Varian took a final look upon the ruined kingdom of Dalaran.

Varian: "Along with the other fallen nations of the Alliance; the once proud magocratic city of Dalaran shall one day rise again and return to its former glory… That, I promise!"

The next day; Varian and his men have finally reached the outskirts of Strahnbrad. Upon arriving to the place; the forces of Stormwind were able to find a vacant gold mine and have set up their own base camp. Within his own base camp; Varian wisely decided to marshal a considerable amount of his own troops first before heading out into the open to search for the other scattered small groups of survivors somewhere around the areas. The environmental surroundings around Strahnbrad are no different to the other dark corrupted forested regions that they have ventured on their way. The trees and the soil are color brown and dying. The local farm houses around the place are all burned and destroyed, as there also seemed to be no signs of life everywhere.

Varian: "This Light-forsaken place is lifeless and horrifying... I dare not imagine seeing the state of the Capital City of Lordaeron itself, and the destroyed elven kingdom of Quel'thalas."

After a little while; Varian has finally completed his assembly. The army consists of a brigade of footmen along with band of dwarven riflemen and some high elven priests that joined along with Varian coming out from Dalaran. Varian led his troops to move out and began to search around for the survivors. From the location of the Alliance base; Varian and his warriors moved south. They have come across some abandoned destroyed farm houses along their way. Within the area, Varian and his forces have encountered a group of undead pillagers. The undead group consists of zombies, ghouls, crypt fiends, and a few enormous and terrifying abomination warriors.

Varian: "What the hell are those hideous things?!"

High Elf Priest: "Those undead monstrosities are called as Abominations, sire. They are made up of multiple dead limbs and body parts from different corpses that have all been sewn together."

Varian: "Abominations… The name fits perfectly. Horrible disgusting creatures! Kill them all!"

Varian and his soldiers battled against the group of undead pillagers, and were able to defeat it. The Alliance forces continued to move on to the south until they have finally seen a small group of Alliance refugees settled upon some old abandoned farm houses. On to their success; Varian and his troops quickly approached the survivors. The group consists of some human footmen and few elven priests. The group is being led by a high elven ranger named as Jennalla Deemspring.

Varian: "Greetings, my comrades! I am Varian Wrynn, king of Stormwind. My men and I have come here to save all of you out of these dark lands. I advise all of you to come along with us. My base is located to the north of here. Go in there now, and my warriors will escort you to the town base of Southshore in Hillsbrad Foothills where the rest of the other survivors are waiting."

Jennalla: "Greetings, King Varian of Stormwind. We dearly thank you for rescuing us out here. We thought we would never get out of this place. We would gladly come along with you. There are more groups out there, King Wrynn. If you wish to seek them out, just follow the path to the eastern route. But be warned; there are more of the undead warriors that lurk around these areas."

Varian: "Alright then. We shall fight those wretched undead and save the rest of the refugees."

Jennalla: "We thank you all once again, King Varian Wrynn. Be careful and good luck!"


	4. Human Alliance Campaign - PART IV

At that moment; Jennalla Deemspring and her group quickly head onto the Alliance base where a handful of Stormwind knights would escort them to the safety of Southshore town encampment. Varian and his warriors followed the trail to the east and continued searching for more groups of Alliance refugees. Shortly after rescuing the group of Jennalla; Varian and his troops have come across upon a lone ruined farm house where it is being inhabited by a group of skeleton warriors and archers. Quickly; the forces of the Alliance fought against the undead skeletons and made a short work of them. Varian noticed that there is path that seems to lead to an isolated forest area. The Alliance forces followed the route, and ended up in what seemed to be a former gnoll camp.

But onto their surprise, the gnoll camp is actually being inhabited by another group of Alliance survivors. The group consists of a dwarven squad of riflemen and mortar teams that are led by a dwarven mountain king called as Jannos Ironwill. Varian and his forces approached the group.

Varian: "Greetings, my brothers! I am Varian, king of Stormwind. We have come here to rescue out all of you from these lands. Come with us, my comrades. My base is located on the outskirts of this village. Go in there, and my knights will lead you to the town of Southshore in Hillsbrad where you will all be safe along with the rest of the other refugees that came from these lands."

Jannos: "By the Titans! My mates and I thought that we will end up being killed by those damn cursed undead! In the name of Ironforge; my comrades and I greatly thanked you and your men, sire. We shall all be coming along with you then."

Right then; Jannos Ironwill and his group made their way to the base camp of King Varian where another batch of Stormwind knights would lead them out to the town port of Southshore. Varian and his troops continue to move along. This time; they went to the northern direction where they have come across upon another abandoned ruined farm plains. Within the corrupted field resides another group of undead pillagers consisting of zombies, ghouls and some more abominations.

Varian: "More of those foul mindless undead. Slay them! Slay all those vile rotting monsters!"

Varian and his forces aggressively clashed against the undead group. Driven by pure hatred and anger; Varian fiercely fights and brutally kills any undead foe that he faces, most especially upon the abominations. After a little while later; the Alliance forces have finally destroyed the undead group within the abandoned farming plains. Varian and his forces continue to move along until they came upon a path that leads up to a forested hill. The Alliance forces curiously went up to the woodland hill, and onto their pleasant surprise; they found another hidden group of refugees.

The group consists of some human footmen and some elven sorceresses. The Alliance survivors within the forest hill are being led by another high elven ranger named as Caledra Dawnbreeze. King Varian and his warriors went to speak with the surviving refugees within woodland hill.

Varian: "Hello there, my friends… I am Varian Wrynn, king of Stormwind. My comrades and I have come all the way here to rescue out all of you from these lands. Come along with us, and leave this place behind. Make your way into our base camp to the northwestern outskirts of this woodland village. My knights shall escort all of you to the town of Southshore in the Hillsbrad Foothills where you will all be safe along with the others that also wish to escape these lands."

Caledra: "Merciful Light! We are saved! We never even imagine of being rescued out of these cursed lands. Bless you, King Wrynn! Bless you and your brethren. You all have our gratitude!"

Right then; Caledra Dawnbreeze and her group went down the forested hill and made their way to the Alliance base camp where a small group of knights would also bring them out to the town port of Southshore. Varian and his men have also gone down the hill and continue on their way.

Varian: "We are getting close. The village of Strahnbrad should just be around the vicinity."

Varian and his forces head on to the eastern direction, and come across upon another ruined farm house. Beyond the farm house is a small river bridge that directly leads to the Strahnbrad village. However; a group of undead warriors that came out from Strahnbrad have crossed the bridge and head onto to the other path just beyond the ruined farm house. The path leads to the southeastern region of the woodland. The group of undead warriors did not seem to notice the presence of the Alliance forces from afar as they directly head on to the southeastern path of the forests. Instead of crossing the bridge and heading straightly into Strahnbrad; Varian and his troops followed the undead group with the intention of slaying them all, as well as to see where they are heading to.

Varian: "Let us see where these undead wretches are going, and slaughter them all afterwards."

The Alliance forces followed the direction where the undead group has passed on. The path leads to an isolated forested area that is beyond a shallow part of the river. Eventually; Varian and his forces have discovered the target destination of the undead group that they have just followed.

The Alliance forces have ended up on a small isolated camp in the middle of the forests. Within the camp; a last group of the survivors resides. The group of undead warriors that came out from the fallen village of Strahnbrad has begun attacking the refugees within the isolated forest camp. The undead group consists of some crypt fiends and some abominations. The survivors within the camp consist of some dwarven riflemen and a cadre of human knights that are all being led by a well-known paladin named as Saidan Dathrohan. Varian had been surprised as he quickly recognized Saidan, and remembers him as one of the first original paladins to ever become part of the Silver Hand who visited Stormwind after the Second War many years ago. Having no time to lose; Varian quickly led his forces to attack the undead group and help the survivors out.

Varian: "Saidan?! Sir Saidan Dathrohan… could it be?!... Quickly, my warriors! Our friends need help! Slay those undead warriors!"

Right then; Varian and his forces sprung into action to help the survivors battle against the group of undead warriors. While the survivors were fighting the undead on front; Varian and his troops attacked from behind. The separate forces of Varian and of Saidan battled against a common foe. The undead group was been totally outnumbered. It did not take long after; the undead group has easily been defeated by the forces of Varian and the refugees. Varian and his troops quickly went to check up on Saidan and the other Alliance survivors within the isolated forest camp.

Varian: "Sir Saidan Dathrohan! Is that you?"

Saidan: "Merciful Light from the heavens! Varian Wrynn! The young proud king of Stormwind! What are you doing here, lad? How did you all come by these lands?"

Varian: "My comrades and I have come to find and save out all of the surviving refugees around these lands, Sir Saidan. We landed on the port of Southshore days ago, and from there, we began searching out for some survivors. Fortunately; the task is quite a success as we successfully save out the refugees within the Dalaran ruins as well as the other groups within this region. We had to fight our way through hordes of those undead warriors just to make it here, Sir Saidan."

Saidan: "You are truly honorable and brave, lad. Haha! From the once little homeless princeling that came up to the shores of Lordaeron with Sir Anduin Lothar; you have grown into a great selfless hero and a good young king to his people. You actually remind me of… Never mind. My mates and I have been stuck here for a quite a while now, and that was not the first time that we have been attacked by the undead from Strahnbrad. For a second a while ago; I thought I would lose some more of my men… We are grateful for what you have done for me and my men, lad. "

Varian: "It was nothing, Sir Saidan. My comrades and I purposely returned to Lordaeron to find and save out all of you from the undead. The people of Lordaeron are also my people. Now that all the refugees are found within this region; it is for us to fulfill our next task, Sir Saidan."

Saidan: "Next task?"

Varian: "Yes. We heard that there are more survivors residing in Caer Darrow and also in Tyr's Hand. We must reach the Thondroril River by the end of this region to sail to the Darrowmere Lake, but in doing so, we must first get through the village of Strahnbrad. For that matter; my warriors and I shall crush the undead forces that reside in Strahnbrad to get to the main rivers."

Saidan: "Very well… As an act of gratitude; we shall aid you in your noble task, lad. Let me and my brethren here bolster your forces, and help you defeat the undead in Strahnbrad. The undead forces within that city have killed many of troops here; let this old man avenge his fallen men."

Varian: "By all means; you and your soldiers are more than welcome to join us, Sir Saidan."

Right then; the combined forces of Varian and Saidan moved out of the camp and head back into the area where the river bridge lays. The Alliance forces crossed the bridge and began to charge inside the village of Strahnbrad. The combined forces of Varian and Saidan clashed against the large group of undead pillagers that reside within the ruined city. The undead had also set base a small base within the town. The undead forces consist of groups of ghouls, crypt fiends, skeleton warriors and abominations as the vast forces of Varian and Saidan viciously battle against them.

Varian: "Press the attack! Slay them all in the glory of the Alliance! Let none left standing!"

Saidan: "Justice will be served! Strike! Strike with great vengeance! For Lordaeron!..."

With the soldiers of Varian combined with the group of Saidan; the Alliance forces outnumbered the undead warriors within Strahnbrad. The undead pillagers are leaderless, and their base is also not heavily fortified with defenses. Clearly; the combined forces of Varian and Saidan have the advantage over the undead as they have easily gained the upper hand within the fierce battlefield. The veteran paladin, Saidan Dathrohan, had used all of his strength and powers derived from the Holy Light to fight the undead forces as well as to heal their own troops in battle. Having all pure anger and loathe towards the Undead Scourge; Varian showed no pity upon brutally slaying the undead forces. After a while later; the forces of the Alliance have finally been able to achieve the victory. All of the undead structures within Strahnbrad have been burned down to the ground as their base is utterly decimated. All of the undead pillagers have been slain while only none of the Alliance soldiers have fallen. It has been a sound victory for King Varian and Saidan Dathrohan.


	5. Human Alliance Campaign - PART V

Upon successfully defeating the undead forces and passing through the village of Strahnbrad; the forces of the Alliance have finally reached the rivers of Thondroril that separates the regional southern areas of Lordaeron, and the former orc internment camps of Durnholde. Varian sends in his workers to build a shipyard on the river coast for them to construct their own transport boats. Meanwhile; the forces commanded by Varian assembled themselves while they wait up for the completion of their naval vessels. After a while later; the forces of the Alliance have been nearly set and the transport boats have all been constructed. Saidan Dathrohan and his group have also made their own preparations. The old paladin, Saidan, went to speak with King Varian Wrynn.

Saidan: "Ever since we defeat those undead in Strahnbrad, you had been quiet there, young one. Is something the matter, lad?"

Varian: "It was been several days ago when I returned here, Saidan, and I still cannot believe of everything that I am seeing in here. This place is very different to what I remembered. This is not the Lordaeron that I grew up with. Upon receiving the news of everything that has happened here within the walls of Stormwind totally disheartened me. The mere thought of the Burning Legion and the Undead Scourge just enrages my soul, and boils my blood to the core. Upon seeing this place just fills me up with utter anger and hatred. Anger and hatred to all the demons and undead that ruined these lands and killed most of its people. Most importantly; anger and hatred towards a man… a vile traitorous cursed man, whom I once called as my own friend… my own brother. That man is the cause of the fall of the Alliance, and to everything bad that has happened here."

Saidan: "I know whom you speak of, lad, as we were all been devastated by his great betrayal. He is the reason for the death of King Terenas… his very own father, Varian. He is the real cause of the fall Lordaeron as well as Quel'thalas and Dalaran. For a longer time; we have seen all the things that you have only seen in days. We experienced far worse than what you experienced in a short matter of time, lad. We also feel the same anger and hatred that you feel, young one. But in the end; here we are, still fighting and surviving in these lands for we did not let that anger and hatred consumed us, Varian The man you spoke of was no ordinary man. He, like you, was a true hero of the Alliance, and a great defender of humanity. He was also a real champion of Justice. But sadly; he had been consumed by his own anger and hatred towards the undead that so much so, he became vengeance itself. He forgotten his old ways with the Light and he refused to listen. Driven mad by vengeance; he pursued the undead and their demonic leader to Northrend. On his part; they were able to defeat the enemy in there and claim the victory. But by the time; he came back here, he was no longer the same person that we once knew. The young honorable righteous prince of this kingdom has died along the snows of the cold north, and it was all due to the hatred and fury that consumed him. He was a victim as much as he was also the cause of everything… Now you; young one, came here because it was the Light that sent you. No matter what happens; always remember this, lad. You are a symbol of a new hope for all these people. Just as how… Arthas… used to be, Varian. You are a great hero and a champion of Justice. Never forget that."

Varian: "I have returned to help all of these peoples… my people. But take heart; this is just the start, Saidan. I assure you these lands shall be cleansed out of the undead and demons. And by all means; I shall bring out the best of my strength and power to save this once homeland of mine. Lordaeron and all the other proud kingdoms of the Alliance shall rise to glory once again… That, I swear on my life. I shall never forget of everything you have said to me, Sir Saidan."

Saidan: "You are a young good king and a wise leader… a great leader for the Alliance. May the Holy Light protect all of you always... Well unfortunately; lad, we could not make it to the Caer Darrow with you, nor can we not go back with you to Stormwind either. Stormwind is a much safer place, lad, and we are greatly needed here... We cannot just leave these lands out."

Varian: "Lordaeron has already fallen, and is now become a bastion of the Undead Scourge. Sir Saidan; surely you must know that you cannot retake the kingdom that easily."

Saidan: "We do not intend to retake the Capital City, and I know that would be impossible for us to do in this time. The kingdoms of Lordaeron, along with Quel'thalas and Dalaran, may already have fallen but not the entire lands, young king. The kingdoms of Stromgarde and Gilneas, along with the dwarven stronghold of the Aerie Peaks, stand proudly strong on these lands. However; it may not take long before the undead decide to attack and conquer those kingdoms as well. We cannot leave out our old friends and allies. My men and I are heading to Stromgarde as what we originally planned. King Thoras has grown old and weak. His son, Prince Galen, is the one who majorly runs the kingdom now. In these dark days; our allies need us as much as we need them."

Varian: "I understand, Sir Saidan. I couldn't agree more. Very well… I wish you all luck on your journey to Stromgarde. May the walls of the great ancient Empire of Arathor never fail…"

Saidan: "I now only ask one transport ship from you. It will be much safer and faster if we would travel southward through the river, instead of the land. I thank you once again for what you have done for us, lad. Be careful and good luck on your noble task. Farewell, King Varian Wrynn."

At that moment; Saidan Dathrohan and his group board themselves on one of the ships and sailed across the river to the southern direction. On the other hand; Varian and his forces have also got on their ships and sailed towards the northern route to the lake of Darrowmere where they shall land upon Caer Darrow. Later on the evening; the forces of the Alliance have finally landed upon the Isle of Darrow. Varian and his soldiers board off their ships and step foot on the land. Groups of footmen and knights have been brought by the king with him. A cadre of dwarven riflemen and some elven priests had also sailed along with Varian coming from the regions of Strahnbrad.

Varian: "It is fortunate that the Scourge had not conquered this isle. I've missed seeing live green trees and breathing fresh air after spending a while in the corrupted woodlands of Strahnbrad."

Knight: "My king. Come and look. You might want to see this, sire."

Varian: "What is it, warrior? What is it you found?"

Knight: "Some scattered debris, sire. It seems to be a ship that had a crashed landing upon these shores. Though the wreckage seems fresh, and as if it has been abandoned only recently, sire."

King Varian personally went to the coastal lake crash site to up closely inspect the wrecked ship and the scattered debris along the shore. Judging by the tattered sails, the dark appearance and the skull engraving designs; Varian quickly realized that it was actually a wreckage of an undead transport ship that seemed to have crashed upon the Isle of Darrow not long before they arrived.

Varian: "Oh no! This was an undead ship! The forces of the undead have already reached this isle! Damn it! The Scourge will stop at nothing upon fully conquering these lands. Quickly; my warriors! We must find and slay all of those undead before they could harm the survivors within this isle. I just hope that we are not too late upon our arrival here."

Right then; Varian and his troops quickly moved out, and ventured inland in the hopes of saving out the refugees within the isle before it is too late. Onto the expectations of Varian; the undead have indeed reached the Isle of Darrow. The forces of the Alliance encountered some multiple various groups of hostile creatures residing within the isle such as gnolls, kobolds and golems as they moved along, but this time, the creatures were actually battling the undead forces that were also attacking them. Considering both the undead forces and the hostile creatures as foes; Varian and his troops killed them altogether. The Alliance forces fought and slain every battling groups of undead and hostile beings that they came across on. It did not take long after when the forces of the Alliance have finally arrived at the town base of Caer Darrow in the middle of the isle. Upon their arrival; the village camp is already under attack by a large group of undead warriors consisting of ghouls, crypt fiends, abominations and some necromancers. The surviving refugees within Caer Darrow are valiantly battling against the undead forces in defense of their own keep.

Varian: "Caer Darrow! We arrived just in time… Alright men! To arms! To arms, my brothers!"

Varian and his troops sprung into action to help out the survivors within the town. The Alliance forces aggressively attacked the undead forces that were assaulting the Caer Darrow. Varian and his troops attacked the undead from behind while the survivors are fighting from their own keep.

The undead forces assaulting Caer Darrow are quite numerous, but despite that, they have been outnumbered by the combined numbers of the refugees, and the forces of Varian. Many of the undead invaders have turned their attention to the forces of Varian, reducing the pressure on the survivors within Caer Darrow. Giving a tough and strong stand; Varian and his forces viciously clash against the undead forces, while the survivors within the village continue to fight for their own defenses. With the combination of allied forces fighting on both sides; the undead invaders are now being defeated. After a little while later; the forces of the Alliance have finally claimed the victory. Caer Darrow had not been breached, and the refugees have successfully been saved. Few numbers of soldiers have fallen, but the all of the undead invaders within the isle are slain. Varian and his troops approached the village. A half-elven woman that serves as the leader of the survivors in Caer Darrow has come forth, and warmly greets King Varian and his warriors.

Finnall: "What an unexpected pleasant surprise! King Varian Wrynn of Stormwind! It is truly a great honor. I must admit; we never imagined of seeing other people of the Alliance that would actually reach Caer Darrow. I am Finnall Goldensword, leader of the refugees in this isle. On my behalf of my people here; I would like to thank all of you for helping us here. For months we live in this isle in peace; safely hidden and far from our enemies in the main lands. That is until now; we thought the undead would never find and hunt us down in here. I guess we were mistaken."

Varian: "The Undead Scourge will stop at nothing upon conquering these lands and killing all its denizens, Finnall. My brethren and I have come here in Lordaeron to rescue all of you out these lands. We landed upon the town of Southshore days ago, and from in there, I learned all about the possible locations of the survivors around Lordaeron, including all of you in this isle, as well as the ones in Tyr's Hand. And now; we'll just have to get the ones in Tyr's hand, and we can all head back to Hillsbrad. The other refugees that we rescued before are currently waiting for us in Southshore, and from there, you will all sail with us in our cruise ships and come to Stormwind."

Finnall: "A very kind and generous offer, King Varian. We will forever be grateful for what you have done for all of us. With the undead controlling almost the entire lands of Lordaeron; it will not take long before the undead return here, and launch a full scale assault in this isle. We would gladly come along to Stormwind with you, King Varian. Tyr's Hand lies just to the east beyond this lake, good king. While you're gone; we shall make our preparations here for the departure."

Varian: "Very well then… I will be leaving half of my forces here to assemble our boats along the shores of this isle. I will bring the other half of my men with me to Tyr's Hand, Finnall."

Finnall: "Understood… Be careful on your short voyage, King Varian. Oh, and by the way; I am very sure that Princess Calia would be overjoyed upon seeing you again, good king."

Varian: "What? Calia?!... Calia Menethil is on Tyr's Hand?!"


	6. Human Alliance Campaign - Finale

Finnall: "Yes, she is, King Varian. Despite her rightful claim to Lordaeron's throne; apparently, she desire nothing out of it anymore. After the fall of Lordaeron; the Princess was the one who bravely searched and led all of us out the main lands of Lordaeron. She was the one who brought us all here in this isle, as well as the others with her in Tyr's Hand. It was Princess Calia who had assigned me to watch over this land. But now, she only wishes to help and look out for all of her remaining surviving people, and one day hopes to escape these lands along with all of us. With your coming here, King Varian, her dreams, and ours as well, have all just came true."

Varian: "Praise the Light! Calia is alive! I thought she-… I must go to her, now. I shall save her out from this nightmare once and for all! Thank you for telling me that, Finnall. Tell all of your comrades here to quickly prepare for a soon departure out of these lands. I must go to Calia now."

Finnall: "Yes, King Varian Wrynn. We shall do so."

Right then; Finnall Goldensword and the other surviving humans, dwarves and elves within Caer Darrow immediately became busy upon preparing themselves for their upcoming voyage. On the other hand; Varian and a brigade of troops quickly board on some of their boats and sail towards the easternmost region of the Lordaeron kingdom to the old town encampment of Tyr's Hand.

Varian: "Don't worry, Calia. I am coming for you. I swear I will get you out these dark lands."

Varian and his men sailed for just an hour. Early at dawn, the next day; the Alliance forces have finally landed upon woodland region of the Tyr's Hand. From the view of the surroundings; the forested region has totally not been touched nor even been reached, by the demons or the undead. Just like the Hillsbrad Foothills and the Isle of Darrow; the plants and the trees are all alive and healthy. Many various critters and animals wander around the region. The air is fresh, and not a single undead, demon or any kind of hostile beings are in sight. Upon seeing the area; Varian and his men had been quite relaxed, as it somehow reminds them of the Elwynn Forests in their own homeland. However; with the recent undead attack in Caer Darrow, Varian knows that this place might not stay safe for any longer. Right then; Varian and his troops quickly head inland towards the village of Tyr's Hand. It did not take long after that when they have finally reached the town.

Within the town of Tyr's Hand resides a small community of Alliance refugees. The community consists mostly of humans, but there is also a group of dwarves, and some elves living within it. Within the center of the village stands the beautifully elegant and lovely princess of Lordaeron; the royal daughter of King Terenas, Princess Calia Menethil. Much like her brother in the many years passed; Princess Calia Menethil has also followed the divine noble ways of the Holy Light, and has studied under the good teachings of the late Archbishop Alonsus Faol in Lordaeron.

Though Calia is not a paladin as she is not a physically trained warrior; she has already become a master and a High Priestess at her young age. Princess Calia is two years older than Arthas, and just a year older than Varian. Within the village of Tyr's Hand; Calia and a few other high elven priests tend to the wounds of the some footmen that seemed to have been in battle only recently. On the outskirts of the city stand Varian and his forces who were all pleased to see the survivors. A wonderfully joyous smile came to the face of Varian upon seeing Calia once again in his life. From the time that Varian first returned to Lordaeron days ago; it was the first time that he ever let out a smile and felt happy of being in the place. Varian and his troops walked inside the town as all of the refugees within it were all shocked to see forces of Stormwind arrive in Tyr's Hand.

At that moment; one of the high elven priests beside Calia had also noticed of the arrival of the Stormwind troops in their town as he quickly alerted the Princess. Right then; Calia turned her attention to where the priest was pointing as she had also been utterly surprised upon seeing the coming of King Varian and his troops onto her own town base of Tyr's Hand. Silence had filled the village as the survivors are still shocked to see the sudden arrival of the forces of Stormwind. Both Varian Wrynn and Calia Menethil remained silent as they stood looking upon one another straightly. After just a few moments upon looking at King Varian; a beautiful smile had also slowly filled the face of Princess Calia Menethil as she was the first to speak among the village.

Calia: "Varian?,,,"

Varian: "Calia…"

Calia: "Ah... I... H-how did you-… Wh-What are you doing here?"

Varian: "I returned here… to rescue you, Calia. I returned here to get you all out of this place."

Calia: "But… How did you come here, and how did you find us?"

Varian: "My brethren and I have come to rescue all of the remaining survivors left in Lordaeron. We arrived at Southshore days ago, and from there, we learned about the possible locations of all the remaining refugees in these lands. Throughout our journey; we have successfully found and saved the survivors in the Dalaran ruins, and the ones scattered in the region of Strahnbrad. They are all in Southshore waiting for our return. We come here at last to get the rest of you, Calia. It was only yesterday when my men and I have landed on the Isle of Darrow, and when we arrived, we discovered that the Scourge has already begun to venture these areas as well. In case you do not know; Caer Darrow has been attacked by a large group of undead forces last night, Calia."

Calia: "What?! No! Finnall and all that is left of my own people are in there!"

Varian: "Nothing to worry about, Calia. We arrived on time, and were able to save them. Caer Darrow was not been conquered as we have slaughtered all of the undead invaders in there."

Calia: "Merciful heavens! Praise the Light! Varian, you have my utmost gratitude! You and your forces have all our thanks for everything that you have done. The survivors here in Lordaeron are the only ones I have left as a family, as my people. Those who came with Jaina Proudmoore are all now in the distant lands of Kalimdor, but I did not come along with them, as I did not want to leave the ones left in our own lands. I saved all that I could, and they are the only left with me."

Varian: "Which is why I have come here, Calia. I have returned to this place that I once called as my own homeland to save out all the surviving people in here. The very same people that helped me and my brethren when it was we who lost our homeland long ago. Your people are also my people, Calia. It is already too dangerous to stay even here. The Undead will not stop until they conquer the entire lands of Lordaeron. They will kill and turn all of you into mindless undead as well. I shall never allow that to happen! This the time for me and my men to do same thing that you have done for us before. All of you, my brothers, my sisters! Come with us to Stormwind! The rest of the survivors are just waiting in Southshore, and your comrades in Caer Darrow are now also preparing to leave this place. Leave these dark lands and come with us, my friends!"

Calia: "This land is our kingdom. It is my kingdom, Varian. But what good is a kingdom without its denizens. Lordaeron is not just a land but it is a nation; a nation of good people. I have lost so much already, and I shall not lose anymore. You are a true hero and savior, Varian. Thank you."

A tear had come out from one of the eyes of Calia as she gave another lovely smile for Varian. King Varian reached out one of his hand for Calia as the Princess slowly walked towards Varian. The young princess gently took and tightly held the hand of the young king of Stormwind.

Varian: "I came here for you, Calia..."

Calia: "And so shall I come with you, Varian…"

Later on; all of the denizens within the village have already prepared and boarded themselves on the boats along with the forces of Stormwind. One of boat crew had also already given the signal of departure to all the people in the Isle of Darrow. The Alliance refugees within Caer Darrow and Tyr's Hand have all come along with the forces of Varian as they now sail through the rivers of Thondroril and head for the open ocean waters. They landed upon the lands of Hillsbrad and quickly head onto the port of Southshore where the rest of the Alliance refugees are waiting. The survivors from Tyr's Hand, Caer Darrow, the areas around Strahnbrad, the ruins of Dalaran, and within Southshore itself have all finally board on the Stormwind's main cruise ships along with the forces of King Varian. As they sail along the Great Seas towards the kingdom of Stormwind; King Varian Wrynn now comes home carrying an honorable success and victory within him.


End file.
